Bananadile
by VioletCheckers
Summary: Luffy, Sanji, and Ussop set a trap for a sleeping Zoro. The trap then becomes a tad more dangerous that they expected. Poor Sanji must then make a decision. Him or Zoro?
1. Island Ahoy!

This is my first actual One Piece (not mine) Fanfic, so no flames please. This will later tie into Ace Vs. Shanks. There is still time to vote, so, vote for your favorite, and see them win in this story. I'm only on Chapter 177 in the manga, so if there is any inaccuracy or non -corresponding information, please, no flames. Being there are over 400 chapters, I really don't want to read before I can write this. Also, this has buzzing in my head for a few days so I need to get it out to focus on other things. Well, on with the fanfic! Wait! I dedicate this story to you readers out there, and to my new Chihuahua puppy, Monkey, named after our favorite pirate captain!

XXXxxxXXX

Bananadile-Chapter 1- Island, Ahoy!

The Strawhat pirates neared yet another island of the Grand Line. Everyone but Nami was still asleep. Once, she spotted the island out of the early morning fog, she alerted the rest of the crew.

"Island, ahoy!" She shouted. Nami laughed to herself when she heard the ruckus below deck that always arouses when another island is spotted. Luffy always was overenthusiastic. She didn't care; he was always entertaining. As if on cue, Luffy, rubber and all, came shooting out from the cabin and sat on the figurehead- his seat of choice and looked for the still, quite distant, island. Luffy looked back to Nami.

"Which island is that?!" He cried, excitedly. Nami looked to her map.

"That looks like a Swamp island."

"Ugh…water…"

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN AND YOU'RE CONCERNED WITH WATER!?!?!" Nami screamed. She knocked him in the head with her staff.

"…" Luffy ignored her, rubbing his head. Sanji came up followed by Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper. Zoro yawned, and very loudly. Usopp, as usual, was rubbing the bridge of his nose and, on schedule, was wrapping a bandage around it. Bored pirates at sea for a few weeks, things can become pretty rehearsed. Nami silently shook her head at her teammate's antics.

"Hey guys! What's that?!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy…That's an island."

"No not that. THAT!" He adjusted his point at some floating debris. "Let's go check it out!"

"Alright. But it's just debris." Zoro mumbled, sleepily.

Soon the Merry-Go was within fifty feet of the shoreline of the island. Zoro, in the mere five minutes it took them to get to where they were now, had fallen asleep. Usopp had taken the liberty of setting a wonderful little trap for the swordsman, with the help of Luffy, of course. When Zoro would awake (if ever) a string that is set under his boot will be let loose and, from the crow's nest, a net rigged with scary masks and other wonderfully devious collections of objects will fall, hopefully will scare Zoro, and he will trip and fall overboard where an inflatable Bananadile will be waiting. It was a jolly and harmless trap. Then, unexpectedly, Sanji wanted in on it. He agreed to stay back on the island with a camera and take as many pictures as possible. Now they had memorabilia. As soon as everyone was clear on jobs and outcomes, Luffy shot out to the island to check the piece of acclaimed 'debris'. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper took a lifeboat to the island hoping that when they got there, Luffy hadn't already made some new friends.

XXxxXX

Sanji waited from within a trunk, lid opened an inch for picture taking. Minutes flew by, ten…twenty…thirty…forty…fifty…

An hour. Sanji wondered what possessed him to want this job.

XXxxXX

Luffy and the rest of the crew, besides Sanji and Zoro, had finally outrun the clan of little angry green monkey-reptile things Luffy tried to eat. Luffy ate one, and now he wished he didn't. He didn't know that, once ingested, they secreted acid and gave the diner a very bad case of the runs and a very uncomfortable stomach ache.

"Oooohhh…..OWWWWWWW!!!!!" He groaned.

"Luffy…You are so stupid…I'm sure you would eat dirt if we told you it was food." Nami retorted.

"Nami's right Luffy. You shouldn't eat things you don't know are safe. That green thing could've been poisonous. You could've died." Chopper said, yet again, putting everything into 'worst-case scenario'.

"Hey Chopper? Can't you make some kind of medicine to make my tummy better….Owwwwww……" Luffy whined in pain.

"I might… Wait!" Chopper took off his hat and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages and stopped.

"That creature's called a Monkeydile… Here it is…'If ingested, few remedies are known other than death. The most effective is eating…'" Chopper stopped. Luffy grabbed Chopper.

"WHAT!!!!!????? WHAT DO I HAVE TO EAT!!!!!!???????"

"'The most effective is eating…Bananadile scales…'"

XXxxXX

Poor Sanji still waited for Zoro to wake up.

XXxxXX

Down below, the inflatable Bananadile had floated away. A large object neared to the Merry-Go. The closer it got, the more defined the object became. It stopped where the dummy once was. Now instead of the dummy, a real, alive, angry Bananadile rested.

XXxxXXXxxXXXXxxxxx

How's that for a start? Remember, R&R!!!!


	2. Old Friends

Wow. One day and over one hundred views.

Bananadile-Chapter 2-Old Friends

XXxxXX

Ace looked out to the horizon. He glanced down to his Log Pose, then to the horizon to where the pin was pointing. His eyes lit up through his goggles, and he sped up his water board. An island, covered in foliage- Maybe a swamp. This was the first break he's gotten since he was forced to walk the plank of Whitebeard's ship. For all he knew, they thought he was dead. He didn't give a crap. As long as he was alive, on the sea, and had a ship (of sorts), he was happy.

Ace, now approaching the island, slowed, and came to a smooth stop. He flipped his board up, and folded it to a more portable size. It was a swamp.

"Ohhhhhh….Chopper……" He heard a voice from within the trees. Ace shook his head in disbelief and bolted toward the voice.

XXxxXX

Aboard the Merry-Go, (Ace came in on the opposite side of the island), Sanji still waited for Zoro. Sanji laid down in the trunk. He jerked up when something jammed into his back. In the dim light, he spun around to investigate. _Usopp's__ slingshot!!!_ An evil smile cursed his face. He felt around for some sort of projectile. Bingo. A rock. He loaded the slingshot and opened the chest a tad. Sanji pulled backed an fired. Bullseye! Right in the kisser! Zoro stirred, awaking to a brand new lump on his face.

"Damn birds…" He groaned. Sanji snickered. He watched as Zoro went back to sleep and Sanji growled.

XXxxXX

"ACE?!?!?" Luffy smiled widely.

"LUFFY?!?!?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm…..Owwwww...Doing pirate stuff. What about you?"

"Trying to find a crew."

"What about Whitebeard?"

"…It…Didn't work out."

"Oh….Why not my crew!!!!"

"…"

"Ace?"

"…I'll give it a shot."

XXxxXX

Another ship, sails with a skull and three scars through an eye, came in range of the Swamp Island. A red haired pirate, face that matched his three scarred flag, smiled as he noticed his young friend's ship.

"Well, well, well. We've managed to run into each other again, Luffy."

Shanks pulled his ship next to the Strawhat ship. He could see a green haired man and…Sanji?

"Ahoy!!! Sanji? That you?"

Sanji looked up, wincing at the possibility of blowing his cover. Zoro was still sound asleep.

"Shanks?!"


	3. Zoro Wakes Up

Omigod!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First chapter on Monday, and now is over 300 views!!!! Though, only 3 reviews…I thought there would be more… Oh, well…I guess I'll make this end next chapter instead of it 10 chapters…Unless I get more reviews…(hint hint)…

Luffy: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Sanji: My adoring fans!!!!!

Zoro: (bolts up from sleep) WHAT?!?!?! NO!!!

Jazz281321: Well, unless I get more reviews (5 ), I'll have to stop.

Zoro: REVIEW OR I'LL SLICE ALL YA UP!!!!

Jazz281321: You heard him.

XXxxXX

Bananadile-Chapter 3-Zoro Wakes Up

"What are you doing here, Sanji!?!" Shanks looked wide-eyed to Sanji from his ship.

"I'm waiting for Zoro to wake up."

"Why?" Shanks was now on the Merry-Go via lasso and rope.

"Luffy and Usopp set a trap for him and left me to do the journalism."

"Luffy?!...Oh no… You're on his crew???!!! And Zoro?! As in ZORO Zoro? The pirate hunter? How'd he get away with that?"

"Long story short, Zoro got into some trouble, Luffy got him out of it, and in return, got a swordsman for the Strawhat crew."

"Strawhats? Could be worse, I suppose." Shanks gripped the rope once more. "Well, I'll leave you to your… journalism. I'll most likely be back. And you have to cook that orange chicken you made in that restaurant of yours all those years back."

"Will do." And with a fond wave, Shanks swung back to his ship, and neared even closer to the Swamp Island."

XXxxXX

Ace, Luffy and Usopp walked through the thick swamp jungle. Nami and Chopper had split to a different direction, both groups trying to locate a Bananadile for Luffy's stomach.

Ace sat on a fallen tree. "I'm starving!!!! Anything to eat?" He started digging through the bag Luffy was carrying. Usopp shook his head.

"I wonder where Luffy got his gluttony from…" He mumbled, good humouredly.

He stared surprised at Ace, who was now unloading a tube of toothpaste into his mouth. He squeezed the rest of it and swallowed.

"Mmmmm…Minty."

Luffy and Ace soon started to fight over the empty tube. Usopp just left, compass in hand.

XXxxXX

Chopper and Nami weren't having much luck at Bananadile hunting. They both walked side by side.

_**CRAASSSHHH!!!! **_ Something big splashed in the water. They both ran forward not realizing there was a sheer drop on the other side of the trees. Chopper fell over the edge, and Nami grabbed onto his hoof at the last second. She dragged him up.

"Watch it." She warned.

"Sorry Nami."

Nami scoped the place out. She saw The Merry-Go, and another ship. From the pictures Luffy showed her, along with the rest of the crew, Nami recognized Captain "Red Haired" Shanks' ship.

"Shanks, Ace…Who next?"

XXxxXX

Aboard the Merry-Go, Sanji went back to waiting for Zoro. Zoro stirred, but the string stuck steady. Sanji readied his camera. Zoro sat up, not moving his legs, and yawned. Sanji got ready. Zoro stood up, and the trap took course. The net fell, and Zoro screamed. Sanji snapped a picture. The swordsman stumbled backwards. Snap. And finally, he fell overboard. Sanji ran over to the spot where Zoro disappeared. Sanji, with his camera, prepared for the golden shot. He froze with horror. The supposedly, harmless inflatable Bananadile was replaced with a real, live, angry, and hungry, Bananadile!!! Zoro didn't have his swords with him, and, being taken by surprise, he was too shaken to realize what to do. Sanji threw his camera at the enraged reptile. It turned its attention to the cook, and roared.

_Oh crap…._ __


	4. Cure for Heartache

Sorry for the wait

Sorry for the wait. I've kinda been neglecting fanfics in order to read one piece. Now I be completely caught up!! On wit the fic! Warning: may cause extreme depression. (new warning for Sanji Fans, Ace Fans, Shanks Fans, and well, all Fans of One Piece)

XXxxXXxx

Bananadile

Chapter 4- Cure for Heartache

XXxxXX

Shanks chuckled at the odds of him meeting with his old friend. Last time he had seen Sanji, it was five years before. The cook had been the tender age of eighteen. How Luffy had managed to acquire such a crewmate was beyond him. Even he had failed at recruiting that hard-headed cook.

"Ow! Chopper!" Shanks looked to his right. He saw someone through the thick foliage. Shanks ducked under the fallen tree in front of him and made his way over to where the feminine voice had come through. About fifty feet farther up the spontaneous incline, there was an orange haired girl, and what looked like a small deer…that was walking upright? Probably a costume. As he approached them, he snapped a twig and the girl turned around. The deer hid behind her leg.

"Oh! Hello."

"Hello." Shanks noticed the deer pull on the girl's shorts. The girl leaned over and they conversed for a few seconds. She glanced up at him with a smile. But there wasn't something quite right about it. The smile looked like a cross from a devious smirk and a friendly grin. The small creature finished his, whatever it was, and the girl stood up again, arms crossed.

"So you're Shanks, the idol to our captain?"

"The one and only. Shanks 'Red-Haired' le Roux. And might I asked, who is your captain?"

"Oh, no one special, he has a scar under his left eye, where he stabbed himself to prove his toughness to you, he ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, and he's about sixteen now, and last you saw him, he was six or seven…Ring any bells?" She smirked. Shanks laughed heartily.

"Luffy?! Monkey D. Luffy is your captain?! How many crew members does he have? I know about Sanji, the cook and Demon Pirate Hunter Roranora Zoro, and also a man named Usopp…So you and this little deer-" The deer morphed into a humanized form, much larger than Shanks.

"I am not a deer!! I'm a reindeer!!" It bellowed.

"Wow! Alright. Fair enough. Reindeer it is then. And what might your name be, Mr. Reindeer?"

"Toni Toni Chopper." It said transforming back into its original form.

"Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Nami, the Mugiwara navigator, and Chopper, our doctor."

"Very nice to meet you both. So far as your ranks go, I have, Luffy, the captain, Sanji, the chef, Roranora Zoro, swordsman, Nami, navigator, Chopper, doctor, and some man named Usopp. Correct?"

"Almost. And Usopp is our sniper, and as of a few hours ago we have a new crew member, who also happens to be Luffy's brother- Portgeis D. Ace." Shanks' jaw dropped at the name.

"ACE?! He's here too?! Well, now I'm really interested. Shall we go find them?"

"Yes, and to get a heading, I saw them go that way," Nami pointed to her right, "But at the time, we were about a mile behind where we are now, so, they should be…," She calculated, " Two miles away if we backtrack with a thirty-five degree favor to the right. And if I know them, they'll be resting so that'll be easier on us." Shanks could start seeing why she was the navigator, and also how a crew of eight made it this far into the Grandline. He nodded, and they disappeared in the trees.

XXxxXX

Luffy had passed out from the Monkeydile's poison, and Usopp and Ace were beginning to realize why they needed to hurry. Usopp, who knew how for his captain can go without passing out, winced in pain for Luffy's sake. Ace now carried Luffy on his back, and unfortunately for him, Luffy had started snoring. Ace had mumbled something unintelligible, and it sounded like "good thing you're cute", but Usopp wasn't sure. Soon the trio arrived at an edge of the island. It was about a hundred feet above sea level so the view was spectacular. Ace looked on in awe over the water, which was glowing a bright, evening orange, signaling the approach of dusk. _Red skies at night is a sailor's delight, red skies in morning, sailor's take warning._ He remembered the old rhyme Shanks had taught him and Luffy as kids. Ace grew sad when he recalled his deceased friend. Whitebeard had told him, upon recruiting him, that he had killed Shanks in a matter of months after he had left his home port for the last time. Actually, there was a bit of a hidden conflict with him and Luffy no one saw- Their idols were mortal enemies- Whitebeard for Ace and Shanks for Luffy. When Ace heard this he both respected Whitebeard even more, but hated him for killing his brother's idol. He had just shrugged the remark off and joined the Whitebeard pirates. But now, Ace hated Whitebeard. He couldn't care or think lesser of him. Ace, feeling guilty for ruining the beautiful view with his corrupt thoughts, shook them away. The past is past. Ace was tempted to wake Luffy so he could see the last seconds of the sunset, but he just smiled and shook his head. He watched as the last few drops of orange faded from the sea. A bright green flash illuminated the sky. Ace had once met an elderly old man who had seen one of these _Green Flashes. _It only happens in areas free of pollution in the air, like smoke, and only on a cloudless sunset. Ace had only seen three days that were cloudless in the entire three years he's been sailing. The once orange horizon was now a million shades of blue. He saw Usopp next to him and...he was crying…?

"S-S-So b-b-beautiful…" He stuttered. Ace smirked, spinning around toward the foliage again. "Emotional aren't you?" Usopp turned around, red-faced "Am not!" Ace laughed. He heard rustling in the bushes in front of him. In an instant his hands turned to white flame, ready for a fight. Chopper stumbled through the trees, closely followed by Nami, who also fell, and…the ghost of Shanks…? Or real? Ace, ignoring the other two, poked Shanks' arm. It was real. Ace dropped Luffy in shock. Though, Luffy still slept.

"WHAT THE….!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!

XXxxXX

Sanji hauled Zoro's unconscious carcass out of harm's (meaning the Bananadile's) way. It was the first time he had used his arms in aty least two months. Sanji cussed himself for his hands for such an insignificant cause. Why didn't he kick the lump over to the Going Merry soccerball-style? He wished he did, but with the Bananadile in pursuit, he didn't dare stop. Sanji looked up. The first thing he saw was his beaten and bloodied reflection. He focused on the surface. An orange eye with a black slit for a pupil- a Bananadile eye. He threw Zoro to the middle of the deck, and took advantage of the thing's head being within his leg's reach. He slammed his heel into the reptile's snout. The creature reared up in rage and pain. It slammed down and, in contrast to its size, struck like a snake and clamped onto Sanji's leg. He looked down to the bite. Everything below his knee, and his knee, were caught in the Bananadile's mouth. He grimaced in pain. Blood welled crazily from the wound. He felt his lip quiver and a barely audible whimper escaped. Sanji looked to Zoro, who was still unconscious and bleeding on the deck of the Going Merry. A tear streaked down his face and the Bananadile pulled him under.

XXxxXX

Thanks for reading! Remember R&R!!


	5. Finally! We Get Some Answers!

Bananadile- Chapter 5- Finally, We Get Some Answers

Bananadile- Chapter 5- Finally, We Get Some Answers!

XXxxXXxx

Not much to say guys ; Just this! Enjoy chapter 5! Damn. We already here? Yeah. I think this is about halfway or a third way there. I put a lot of effort twisting this around to let this make some sense.

Also, as far as Hidden Relations goes, I tried to format it with the direction the manga's going, so it COULD be possible, by some strange will of God. Anyway, ENJOY AND R&R!!

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Ace said, completely in shock of the long and involved conversation he had with his new crew and mainly the red haired pirate staring tiredly at him. It was an incredibly long conversation, at least three hours long. "Thrill me, Ace." Shanks yawned.

"You didn't die, White-bastard lied to me, but I still ended up left for dead, crewless-" Usopp cleared his throat making Ace rephrase that last statement. "I _was_ crewless, but I'm now apparently part of Sleepyhead's gang here." He motioned at the clammy and twitching boy on his back. "And now, you're here, telling me the things I just repeated two minutes ago. I forget anything?"

Shanks' head fell of his hand in a doze. "Huh? Wha-? Oh. Yea. You got it all." He yawned again. Just then they realized where they were and what time it was. It was close, if not was and passed midnight, and they were in a tiny little hollow in the middle of the woods. Just then, a familiar screeching made them all look up. Monkeydiles.

XXxxXX

The yellow haired cook was exploding with the pressure, as the gargantuan reptile sunk deeper and deeper. Of course he survived the fight with that karate fishman, but it was still hard to withstand, plus with his leg bleeding the profusely…He was struggling not to lose consciousness. If that happened, he would surely die. But anyway, he was going to die anyway. He couldn't see anyway he could survive the conditions. Thoughts flashed through his mind teasing him of the life he passed. Nami….The beauty he waited on hand and foot. Her hair just like the ripest tangerine. Pure beauty. Luffy, the bottomless pit. He was a bit of trouble, but he always enjoyed cooking for the zealous little captain… Usopp. Okay, he was annoying, but blowing things up….It broke the silence…..Probably the reason why it wasn't ever quiet….Zoro….WAIT! Why was he thinking of him? God. Sheesh….Ruin the moment, even as I'm dying, Marimo…. A small, barely detectably smirk creased his face. But then the reptile sunk deeper and Sanji's vision clouded to black as he fell unconscious.

XXxxXX

Shanks and Ace (with Luffy) kept to the back of the group, catching up with each other, bonding even. With Dragon as a father, it's no wonder why Shanks was more of a father to the brothers than their real one. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp just walked through the woods, trying to find their way back. Being chased by the finned monkeys set them off course, but luckily, Ace frightened them off with his Mera-Mera abilities. Nami looked up to the sky trying to find their way through the stars. Then she saw how the sky began to warm. Sunrise. It was straight forward to her, so…Damn. They were walking away from the Going Merry. The sound of Shanks laughing broke the silence quite abruptly and made Nami smile. Ace and Shanks were contagious. If they laugh, you do too. Luffy has that same effect. Nami smiled. But it soon faded when she heard Luffy wake up. He hacked and coughed. Chopper freaked out when he spoke. It was a horrible, grating wheeze.

"N-N-Nami? Where a-are we….? D-Did we find a Ban-nanad-dile yet?"Luffy began to tremble. Ace stroked hid little brother's hair calming him. Luffy pulled back. Shanks saw how red Luffy's face was and felt his forehead. A definite fever. At least a one hundred three.

"We gotta get Luffy back quick." He grabbed Nami's hand and put it to her captain's forehead.

"Good God…." She had no idea he was this bad. Ace felt Luffy's head. He bit his lip worriedly at how hot his little brother was. He looked to the others in front of him, talking about how urgent it was to find a scale from that accursed reptile. Shanks caught Ace's gaze. He saw how worried the older brother looked.

"Nami, how about we run back?" He had read Ace's eyes. Nami couldn't disagree with that. Nor could Usopp or Chopper. Ace looked to Luffy and stroked his head, the little captain wincing and gasping softly in response to the soft touch. Then, Ace realized what was happening. He wasn't just severely ill. He was fatally ill. Ace took off into the trees desperate to find Luffy a damned scale.

XXxxXXxx

Zoro reawakened to find the Merry Go's entire portside trashed. The railing was gone, sides dripping in blood …And Sanji missing. Zoro looked around him, seeing black on the edge of a piece of dislodged deck. Zoro jumped over to see what it was: Black fabric. Hemmed at the bottom. From a suit. Sanji's suit. _You dumb-ass bastard…_ Zoro clenched the fabric in his hand._ You…Dumb-ass cook…_Zoro started to cry, thinking of creative ways to let his anger and confusion go. _Stupid….dumb love cook…overdramatic stupid cook. _He kicked random splinters of wood away. _Question._ Zoro didn't even realized he cared so much.

XXxxXXxx

Sanji woke up on a shore. He was staring straight up at blue littered with tiny flecks of white. He was alive. He strained to sit up, remembering the Bananadile. His leg was basically cut in half. He probably wouldn't ever be able to fight again. Unless some strange Will of God allowed him to fully heal. Chopper was good….But not that good…No offense to the little reindeer. Sanji looked around him. He was at the edge of the forest. And by the look of the trees, it was still the same island. He lay back down, and closed his eyes, soaking in everything. He was alive, and still near his nakama. Nothing could be better. Well, maybe knowing that damn lizard was damn fish food. Sanji opened his eyes. There was an old man looking back at him, and he bolted upright. There was an old couple standing there. A very peculiar couple. They were wearing cabbages on their heads, and the woman was wearing a traditional kimono. The man was wearing a pair of trousers, with plenty of history behind them, and a tank top. The old man leaned on a cane, the woman was carrying a tray with sake and some cubed steak.

"Hello there young man." The old man said.

"Uhh……Hi….?" _What the hell…?_

"Please help yourself." The woman set down the tray in front of the yellow haired cook.

"Why thank you…But-"

"You gave us quite a scare sonny. It's not everyday a stranger washes up in front of our house. And also with such an injury such as yours. But you should heal up just fine." Sanji looked at them curiously as he nibbled a piece of steak.

"I treated your lacerations and your leg with a very strong poultice. Bananadile scales are used for so many kinds of medical needs." Sanji choked at the mention of the reptile.

"Bananadile? That's the thing that did that to me in the first place." He motioned to his crippled leg. The couple looked worriedly at each other.

"Did you notice anything curious about its right front leg?" The husband asked.

Sanji remembered when he slammed his heel into the reptile's nose. It had only three toes.

"It was missing a toe……But what difference does that make?" The wife looked to her husband.

"You had better come with us Mr…?"

"Sanji. Blackleg Sanji. And you are?"

"Kei and Ka Yukai. And you already know our pet." The next thing Sanji knows, he's being supported by the couple and dragged towards a cottage. 

XXxxXXxx

REMEMBER! R&R!!


	6. Who, What, When, Where's How?

Bananadile- The Happy Couple

AN: Seeming that I've gotten some feedback for this story, I should satisfy your requests. I just moved to Madrid Spain, about a month ago, so settling in has been a bit of a hassle. Also, I was at a dead end for this story, as much of a cliff hanger the last chapter was, I had no idea what to crochet out of all those loose ends. I finally said to myself "STOP STALLING YOU IDIOT!" And started writing Bananadile again.

XXxxXXxxXX

"Damn fish…" Sanji muttered darkly to himself after Mrs. Kei Yukai finished speaking about his wounded leg. Apparently…No, surprisingly, even with Chopper's medical expertise, which Sanji had already accurately explained to the elderly couple, his leg would take a few full months to heal. That included no kicking of any sort, and he couldn't stress it at all if he wanted it to heal appropriately.

He was lying on an old fashioned bamboo mat, with his leg plastered straight and wrapped in gauze, propped up with two pillows. The Bananadile, not surprisingly, had broken his tibia and splintered his fibula.

It hurt something fierce, but Sanji had figured his crewmates had been in worse pain he was sure. Mainly Luffy. Being impaled straightway through on Crocodile's hooked hand…Nami, stabbing her self during their fight with Arlong, Zoro being slashed by the World's greatest, and not to mention most dangerous Swordsman in the entire world…. Surely this was his turn to feel insane pain.

"We found the Bananadile who you say is responsible for your leg ten years ago." Mr. Ka Yukai started. "She was only a hatchling and my wife is a very tender woman. When she saw she was injured-"

"I couldn't bear the thought of leaving such a defenseless creature out to the elements…So I did what any loving mother would do for a lost baby. I took her home and said that if Mr. Yukai," She looked falsely intimidating as a woman in any old couple would to her husband. "If you have any objection to her, you can sleep outside."

Sanji chuckled a bit to himself at the mental picture that followed the words.

"Of course I didn't have any objection." He smiled reassuringly to his wife, but leaned to Sanji's ear. "Of course I didn't want to sleep outside either. Storms here are fierce." He whispered just out of audible range of Mrs. Kei. Sanji nodded, holding back a laugh.

"Have you seen anyone else around the island lately?" Sanji asked suddenly.

"Like who, Mr. Blackleg?" Mrs. Kei responded, glaring good humouredly at her husband.

"A boy with jet black hair, most likely wearing a straw hat with a red ribbon tied around it, another guy dressed in overalls and he has an abnormally long nose, and a little reindeer, and a woman with tangerine orange hair?"

"I can't say we have." Mr. Ka responded, looking to his wife. "Who are these people might I ask?"

"They're my friends. I sailed here with them, and the Bananadile attacked me and another of my….friends…. "

"I'm sorry Mr. Blackleg, but we haven't seen them."

XXxxXX

Nami had joined Ace at the front of the little group. Chopper was with Usopp, and they were chattering nervously, when Luffy was going to be okay. Chopper tried to reassure Usopp that Luffy's fever would go down, but when someone who isn't reassured themselves, is trying to tell you its going to be alright, its not very convincing. Shanks was a little ahead of the Marksman and Reindeer Doctor, but still behind the front, though he was closer to Ace and Nami than the other two. Shanks shook his head worriedly and he jogged forward causing the two lollygaggers to speed up too, as to not be left behind.

"How's Lu?" The red haired man felt the teen's head for the fever. He was hot, and one could make that diagnosis of fever from ten feet away. He was red, and his rubbery body was giving off light steam from his blood pressure rising as his immune systems tried to fight off the poison. His body was dripping with sweat, also from the fever. Luffy coughed a horrid cough, something he had been doing on a regular basis for a few hours now. They had to turn directly around towards the Going Merry. If they made it there, they'd try to find a nearby town, maybe track down some scales. Blood trickled down the corner of Luffy's mouth. That wasn't going on for a few hours.

"Apparently he's getting worse." Ace answered as the small amount of blood met his bare back. He jostled Luffy up further after their speed walking/jogging had caused the once again passed out Captain to slip, and made it harder for Ace to carry him.

Nami parted the trees ahead, revealing about a forty foot drop to the ocean below. And about a quarter mile away floated their ship, along with some random pieces of debris strewn about. Usopp took one look and two possibilities came to mind.

One: The Island was in the middle of a large undersea current, and the debris on the surface from whatever, drifts from far and wide to this one spot. Or,

Two: The Going Merry had been damaged.

He, being the Going Merry's caretaker for the most part, really hoped for the cause of debris to be the first possibility... But it didn't seem likely. He was about to say something about it to Nami, but she turned to him with a worried gleam in her eyes. _Zoro and Sanji…_

XXxxXX

Zoro had gotten a hammer and nails from below deck, and was now fishing wood out of the water, trying to piece them together. How would he explain this to everyone? What would he be explaining? A Bananadile had come out from literally, _nowhere _and took off with Sanji in his mouth. Sanji had to be dead, eaten whole by the gargantuan reptile. Not to mention, the amount of blood that was all over the deck now. That had to be, _at least_, a quarter of the full amount of blood in the cook's body. Plus, being crushed by the weight of the water, and bleeding profusely, Sanji probably had lost consciousness, and drowned.

He hammered his thoughts into the nail which attached the two crudely fit together pieces of wood. to the Going Merry's port hull.

XXxxXXxxXX

And there's that chapter. R&R Please.


End file.
